Dans la ligne de mire !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Pourquoi lui ? Ils ne le savent pas, lui non plus d'ailleurs, du moins pas pour l'instant, mais il faut réfléchir vite et bien pour le sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le temps, c'est ce qui leur manque le plus.


**Kikou !**

Alors après des vacances bien fatiguantes, me voici pour une toute nouvelle histoire, dans une toute nouvelle section.

Je me lance donc pour la première fois dans une autre série que NCIS.

Dans ma fiction, Ed Lane a eu sa fille, mais Lewis n'est pas mort (oui je sais, mais j'aimais bien le duo qu'il faisait avec Spike) et Wordy n'a pas de problème de santé. Mis à part ça, j'essaie de rester fidèle aux personnages.

Pour ceux qui me suivent dans mes autres fictions et que je suis aussi dans les leurs, ne vous inquiétez pas j'arrive au plus tard la semaine prochaine.

Bon ben voiloù, sinon il est claire, que Flashpoint ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages d'ailleurs, hélas, mais je vous laisse, j'espère, apprécier, ce prologue accompagné du premier chapitre.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais ma béta est encore en vacance.

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

" Sierra 2, position ?

- Ca y est j'y suis. J'ai un visuel. Pas de solution.

- Reste en position Jules.

- D'accord.

- Sierra 1 ?

- . . .

- Sam ?

- Pas de solution.

- Ok. Bon, équipe alpha ?

- Toujours en position, à couvert boss.

- Soyez prêt et n'hésitez pas sur les fumigènes .

- Reçu.

- Mouvement des cibles. Un suspect s'avance de l'otage.

- Sam, as-tu une solution ?

- J'ai la cible en vue mais tir infaisable, ça ferait une balle traversante et il se trouve devant . . .

- Sam qui a-t-il ?

- Il faut qu'on intervienne, maintenant, cible menaçante.

- Ok, plan B. Je répète plan B. Wordy je te rejoins.

- On n'a pas le temps boss, il va le tuer.

- Wordy tu m'attends. Personne ne bouge. Sam ?

- Il sort une arme, la cible le pointe de son arme.

- Boss !

- Non Wordy pas tout seul. Spike, Lew !

- C'est quand vous voulez.

- Jules, solution ?

- Toujours pas.

- Sam ?

- Désolé.

- Ok je suis en position avec Wordy. A trois. Un, deux, . . ."

Mais un coup de feu résonne avant que l'équipe une intervienne.

* * *

_**" Premier chapitre"**_

**22 heures avant.**

" Allez à ce soir ma chérie.

- A ce soir mon amour."

Ed embrasse sa femme en l'enlaçant autour de la taille puis se défait d'elle pour enfiler sa veste noire.

"- Tu vas arriver à tout préparer avec Isa ?

- Clark me donnera un coup de main, n'est-ce pas mon grand ?"

Clark arrive dans le hall d'entrée en se frottant l'arrière de la tête visiblement gêné par ce qu'il a à dire.

"- Euh ouai, à ce propos, Nick m'a invité ce soir. C'est une soirée qu'il fait chez lui pour fêter la fin des cours.

- Hors de question Clark. Ce soir nous avons des invités je te rappelle", lui répond Ed sans précèdent.

" Mais papa, y aura tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf moi !

- Clark, j'ai dit non.

- Tu sais ce que c'est de faire parti d'un quatuor ? On reçoit sans arrêt les moqueries des autres et là que je me suis enfin fait une place, tu m'empêches d'y aller.

- Tu auras le temps de faire la fête pendant les vacances mais pas ce soir, tu entends ?

- Tout ça pour être avec des gamines," réplique Clark en haussant la voix.

" Baisse d'un ton tu veux.

- Ed, il pourrait peut-être y aller, ce n'est pas si grave s'il n'est pas là pour un barbecue.

- Non Sophie. Ils viennent rarement et j'ai envie que ma famille soit au complet pour les recevoir.

- J'te déteste", lui répond en criant Clark alors qu'il monte quatre à quatre les escaliers pour ainsi rejoindre l'étage afin de se réfugier dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui après y avoir pénétré, faisant résonance dans toute la maison.

Isabella, sa petite sœur de quelques mois, dans les bras de sa maman, se met à pleurer à ce bruit.

Ed secoue la tête en serrant les dents tout en soupirant pour contenir sa colère envers son fils. Il caresse l'arrière de la tête de sa fille puis l'embrasse sur le front alors que Sophie essaie de la calmer en la berçant.

" Essaie de le résonner s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie qu'il face la tête toute la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas gagné.

- J'y vais, je suis déjà en retard.

- Sois prudent.

- Comme toujours."

Il embrasse de nouveau sa femme et sort de chez lui pour aller rejoindre le SRU.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard il arrive sur son lieu de travail en même temps que Wordy.

" Salut !

- Salut Ed."

Ils pénètrent ensemble dans le bâtiment pour aller se mettre en tenue et ainsi commencer leur journée.

" C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ?

- Oh oui. J'espère juste que ta petite puce ne va pas donner envie à Shelley de remettre le couvert.

- Bah alors Wordy, on fatigue.

- Disons que quatre filles à la maison, ça me suffit.

- Ca ne doit pas être pire qu'un fils en pleine crise d'adolescence, crois-moi.

- Oh mais faut pas croire, mise à part les murs de leurs chambres, leurs vêtements, et tout ce qui les entoure, ce n'est pas tous les jours tout rose.

- Bon fini de se plaindre les enfants. Réunion puis entraînement sur le terrain aujourd'hui.

- Ah salut Boss.

- Salut Greg."

Wordy sort des vestiaires en premier suivit d'Ed qui se passe une main lasse devant le visage qui n'échappe pas à Greg.

" Clark ?" demande-t-il alors.

" Clark", lui répond simplement Ed sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails, Greg ayant assez d'ennuis avec sa propre famille.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sophie pose sa fille dans le lit d'appoint dans le salon s'étant endormie, puis se positionne en bas des escaliers pour appeler son fils.

" Clarke, ton bus arrive dans deux minutes.

- Mouai, mouai, j'arrive", lui répond-il.

Sophie commence à monter une marche pour aller rejoindre son fils afin de lui parler sentant encore de la colère dans sa voix mais fût interrompue dans sa montée par la sonnette.

Elle redescend donc et entrouve la porte avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux effrayés à l'image qui s'offre à elle.

Clark descend les escaliers à son tour rapidement, la tête baissée avec son sac-à dos d'école sur une épaule et ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin qu'il redresse la tête. Il s'arrête net dans son élan laissant tomber son sac, en voyant sa mère retenue par un homme vêtu tout de noir avec une cagoule sur le visage la tenant en joue, son arme posée sur sa tempe, et un bras autour de son cou l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

" Descends doucement petit ou je te garantis que tu n'auras plus de mère."

Clark finit de descendre les quelques marches malgré les signes de tête négatifs que réussit à faire sa mère.

" Super. Aller, avance maintenant", lui dit l'homme en lui montrant la direction du salon d'un mouvement de tête.

Clark obéit sans d'autre choix, terrorisé par cela, et avance doucement dans le salon suivi de près par leur ravisseur, qui, une fois arrivé dans le salon, pousse Sophie atterrissant sur ses genoux par la force exercée de l'homme. Aussitôt, son fils la rejoint puis s'accroupit près d'elle et tous les deux s'entrelacent très fort au moment où un autre homme vêtu de la même manière, fait son entrée.

" Bien, très bien, félicitation Monsieur Rabbit.

- Merci Monsieur Wolf."

Le prénommé Monsieur Wolf fait un tour d'horizon du salon alors que l'autre homme garde son arme équipée d'un silencieux pointée sur les otages.

Sophie regarde le lit de son bébé qui dort toujours et se lève d'un coup pour aller rejoindre le berceau voyant que l'homme a posé son regard dessus en souriant, mais fût stoppée par un coup de feu avec une balle venant se loger dans le parquet tout près de ses pieds.

" Maman", hurle Clark.

" Du calme ma jolie", lui dit posément Monsieur Wolf en s'approchant du lit pour regarder la petite.

" Ne lui faites pas mal, je vous en prie, ne faites pas de mal à mes enfants. S'il vous plaît, prenez ce que vous voulez mais ne faites rien à mes enfants", dit-elle dans des sanglots de peur.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien prendre quelque chose mais va falloir attendre un peu, alors on se détend, on obéit, et personne ne sera blessé. D'accord ?" lui dit-il en s'éloignant du lit tout en s'approchant d'elle pour lui caresser le visage du revers de son arme.

Tétanisée, Sophie ne trouve pas la force de répondre et hoche simplement la tête pour lui répondre qu'elle a compris.

Monsieur Wofl lui sourit et s'éloigne d'elle.

" Monsieur Rabbit, tuez Madame Lane si elle bouge d'un centimètre," puis s'avance de Clarke. " Toi ! Va chercher deux chaises dans la salle à manger et mets-les au milieu du salon, mais pas de bêtise mon grand, ou tu seras de nouveau fils unique.

- Ok, ok."

Clarke s'y dirige en jetant un œil à sa mère pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien mais aussi pour se rassurer lui-même alors que l'homme lui tourne le dos.

" Ah Monsieur Rabbit, je crois que cette journée va t'être d'enfer, sans mauvais jeu de mot madame Lane."

Monsieur Rabbit lui répond en souriant sournoisement toujours le regard posé sur Sophie la surveillant, alors que Clarke, seul dans la salle à manger, sort rapidement son portable de sa poche pour appeler son père, mais ce n'est qu'au bout de deux sonneries qu'il sent se caler derrière sa nuque une forte pression qu'il devine être le canon d'un pistolet.

" Raccroche petit, tout de suite."

Sentant l'arme s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa chair, Clarke raccroche.

" Donne-moi ça, espèce d'imbécile".

Clark lève les mains et en même temps que Monsieur Wolfe lui arrache le cellulaire des mains par derrière, il fait retourner Clark en le poussant par l'épaule et lui assène une gifle avec un revers de main. Clarke sous la douleur pose ses deux mains sur son visage alors que Monsieur Wolf, si calme jusqu'à présent, se met à crier faisant sursauter Sophie dans l'autre pièce.

" Ramène les chaises, tout de suite."

Clark obéit et rejoint le salon où il pose les chaises au milieu de la pièce entre le canapé et la télévision suivit de près par le ravisseur qui ne le lâche plus de vue à présent puis lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

" Vous," dit Monsieur Wolfe en désignant de son arme Sophie. " Prenez place je vous prie."

" Mon bébé !" essaie-t-elle en suplliant.

" Tout de suite," lui répond-il alors, entre ses dents d'énervement, qu'on ne lui obéisse pas au doigt et à l'œil.

" D'accord, d'accord" se résigne-t-elle finalement en levant les mains voyant monsieur Wolf mettre son arme sur la tête de son fils.

Elle s'approche doucement puis se met à accélérer le pas en voyant la lèvre inférieure de son fils légèrement coupée et ensanglantée dû au coup de tout à l'heure. Elle s'assoit donc rapidement à ses côtés en prenant le visage de Clark à deux mains pour l'examiner.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Espèce de salaud.

- La ferme miss Lane", lui répond en criant une fois de plus Monsieur Wolf en agitant son arme devant lui, face à elle à présent.

" Ca va aller maman, ce n'est rien," lui répond calmement et dans un chuchotement Clark. "Ca va aller, papa va nous sauver. Papa va venir."

Sa mère soupire et embrasse son fils sur le front retrouvant légèrement son calme avant d'être tirée en arrière par Monsieur Wolf pour la caler au plus près du dossier de la chaise, avant de lui attacher les mains derrière le dos avec une attache en plastique anti-fraude qu'il serre au maximum avant de faire de même à Clark.

" Monsieur Rabbit, veuillez continuer s'il vous plaît."

Monsieur Rabbit enlève son sac à dos et y récupère un rouleau de scotch gris. Il s'accroupit face à Clark puis lui relie ses chevilles avec les pieds de chaise et les enroule de ruban adhésif. Une fois fait, il fait de même à Sophie puis leur pose ensuite une grande bande sur leur visage pour leur recouvrir la bouche.

Ils se retrouvent donc immobilisés et vulnérables face à deux hommes armés, pris en otage dans leur propre domicile.

* * *

_Et voiloù, la suite sûrement la semaine prochaine, si cela vous dit bein sûr._


End file.
